Private Thoughts
by emi922010
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna's budding relationship explained and expanded upon. From after Blood Fever and on. This goes along with the show, but has some added AU scenes. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Why won't he get out of my head?!" thought B'Elanna. She had been thinking about Lt. Paris constantly since the incident with that stupid vulcan Pon Farr. She had come so close to claiming Tom as her mate. In fact, she would have easily if he hadn't said no. What a disaster that would have been. They would have been the gossip on the ship for weeks! But maybe it would have been good to have release after such an intense few hours...

No. It was for the best that Tom kept her away. It was good that they had avoided that mistake, it could have ruined both her reputation on the ship and her budding friendship with Paris. She was sure they had done the right thing, and she would just have to get over this silly little crush she had on the Conn Officer. With these thoughts in her head, Torres walked from her chambers to the turbolift on the way to her shift in Engineering.

Riding the turbolift she began running through the list of tasks for the day, rearranging things in order to keep Paris occupied with other people for the day. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their friendship, she just had to avoid him long enough to sort out her emotions and convince her body that the attraction she felt for him was only a side effect of the apparently lingering neurochemical imbalance and didn't mean anything.

The doors opened to admit another passenger and Torres looked up, too preoccupied with her thoughts to react smoothly to Paris looking back at her. She paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. Just seeing those eyes looking at her set her body on fire. She could taste his blood, smell his distinct scent, feel his lips on hers in the dark dusty cave...

Snapping out of her unwelcome reverie, she awkwardly shuffled aside to admit Tom onto the turbolift. She stared at the floor, wishing the damn thing would move faster so she could get off before he tried to talk to her.

"Deck Two" he said aloud, making the turbolift buzz into action. Just his voice sent shivers down her spine. She could imagine him breathing her name, telling her he needs her as badly as she needs him...

"So... Looks like you're feeling better." he said sarcastically. She smirked and chuckled, forcing herself to not get angry with him for turning the whole situation into a joke. Because that's probably what he thought anyways. That everything that happened on that planet was all a big joke.

"You back on duty?" He asked. "Yes... Yes I'm... fine. Thanks." she replied unconvincingly. He smiled mischievously, either out of awkwardness or his amusement at the discomfort that was obvious in her words. She hated when he did that. He would read her like a book and poke fun at how she was feeling. It was infuriating. And yet, it made her a little excited that someone could push her buttons so expertly.

After another second of uncomfortable silence she said "The refit is going well. We should have new warp coils by the end of the week." He made some non-committal positive responses and stood there again in silence, looking around.

When she heard him say "Computer, halt turbolift" her eyes flashed for a second. Anger at being held up on her way to her post, annoyance that he would keep her here when she obviously wanted to be elsewhere, and a little excitement at the thought of them being alone together, even for completely innocent reasons.

Turning to her he said "Look, this is ridiculous. We're going to be together on this ship for a long time." B'Elanna felt her heart quicken, worrying that she would have to confront her feelings sooner than she expected. She quickly cut him off with "You're right, we have to pretend like the whole mission didn't happen." That's what she had been trying to convince herself for the last three days anyways.

"But something DID happen B'Elanna." he said. This was going too far she had to stop him from thinking like that. From thinking that her inability to control her hormones meant anything. "Look, Tom, I really appreciate what you did. What you were willing to do for me. But as far as I'm concerned I was under the influence of some weird vulcan chemical imbalance and whatever I did, whatever I said... it wasn't me" She had to believe that. That's what happened. She couldn't let him read into anything.

"Yeah, I know" he replied. "You're afraid that your... big scary Klingon side might have been showing." His voice was husky and his look pierced her. She couldn't look away from those bright blue eyes, that knowing look. "Well I saw it up close. And you know, it wasn't so terrible." Her heart jumped at those words. She had always kept her klingon tendencies repressed. Except her anger, of course. But the sexual side... how could he think that wasn't repulsive and terrible? "In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing it again some day."

Her mouth went dry. She was speechless. His eyes searched hers for something, she didn't know what. She just stood there, balking, until she had to break his gaze. That look that made her melt, set her on fire. Embarrassed, she turned away, surely he had to know how she felt at the moment, how her body was screaming at her to touch him. With a small sigh he said "Computer, resume."

As the turbolift began moving again she decided she couldn't let him win. He couldn't cow her like a hormonal teenager with a crush. She had to have the last word. As she walked out of the now stationary lift she said playfully, without looking back "Careful what you wish for, Lieutenant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom couldn't understand why B'Elanna was so resistant to him. He had THOUGHT that what they had during her vulcan-induced Ponn Farr meant something. He guessed he had assumed wrong because since then she'd made it her mission to keep him at a cool distance. She didn't ignore him anymore, but their easy friendship had vanished, replaced by a business-like correspondence. The only time he ever saw the real her was when they were both with Harry, and only then if he made sure she didn't notice he was paying attention.

There had to be some way to make her more comfortable again. He had to get her back, if not as a romantic interest at least as a friend. Walking into sick bay for his training shift he heard a hushed angry voice and the doctor's calm reply.

"I'm sorry, Lt. Torres but your disregard for relaxation time is having an effect on your health. I've already discussed this with the captain, and I am ordering you as Chief Medical Officer to take the next 2 days off." With a huff B'Elanna stormed out of sick bay, not even noticing Tom's presence. Watching her leave, he came up with an idea.

"Paris to Kim. Meet me in the mess hall as soon as your shift is over. Paris out."

* * *

B'Elanna sat in the mess hall, absently shuffling her Jibalian omelet around on her plate. She had only been off duty for a few hours and she was already painfully bored. Interrupting her thoughts, Enseign Kim walked in, got a cup of coffee, and sat down across from her.

"What are you doing here, B'Elanna? I thought your shift started a couple hours ago." Her eyes flashed angrily before she sighed, not wanting to take her frustration out on her friend. "I've been ordered to relax. As if an order to relax would be effective. So far I've taken a sonic shower, reorganized my rooms, created two new personal logs, exercised, and tried to hack into the Engineering systems from my quarters twice. They have me so disconnected I wouldn't know if the warp core were about to breach."

She threw down her fork and rested her chin in her hands huffing. Harry was doing his best to look sympathetic, but to not set her off by looking too sorry for her. "Well, I'll have some time off at eighteen hundred if you'd like to spend some time on the holodeck with me. It'd be nice to have company."

B'Ellana threw him a sharp look to make sure he wasn't just feeling sorry for her before she said. "Fine. I'll meet you in the holodeck then," and sulked away, pretending not to be excited for the company and the distraction.

She HAD done all the things she said she'd done. But her mind wasn't really in any of it. She had been busy thinking about a certain helmboy that had given her a wry smile and wink at Sandrine's last night. How dare he try to fool with her emotions like that! She was tired of him doing that; always looking like he knew something she didn't, like he owned the place. And her. It was too much. She would just have to tell him to stop. But stop what? Looking handsome? Being the cocky little bastard he was? No. She would have to solve this another way. There had to be something she could do...

Maybe she could just ask Harry to help her. He would help even if she wouldn't answer whatever questions she had. That was it. She just had to tell Harry to keep Tom away for awhile, so she could get her head screwed on straight.

Thinking happily on her solution, B'Elanna headed back to her quarters to get dressed and look through holo-programs they could use later.

Tom sat on his beach chair next to the shoreline, drinking a cool fruity drink with a mischievous grin. B'Elanna would show up any minute, and he was sure she wouldn't turn down time with one of her favorite programs (Tahiti) even if HE were the one in there with her. Once she was in, Harry would lock the holodeck for an hour and he would make her talk to him. He didn't know why she kept avoiding him, but he was determined that whatever caused it, it would end here.

He heard the doors opened and turned his head to see her walk in, in a black and blue one-piece that showed off her long, muscular legs. He shook his head quickly. He'd seen those legs plenty of times during combat practices, they weren't any different now. She turned her head to look around, craning her neck looking for Harry, he assumed. Once she took another step in, Harry shut the doors and locked them. B'Elanna spun around, furious at not knowing what was going on.

"Harry?!" she shouted. "What the HELL is going on here?"

Slowly rising out of his lounge chair and stretching his back Tom walked up behind her and said "Looking for someone?"

She jumped, spun around and swung out with her elbow, a gut reaction to being surprised for her. Tom knew it was coming, however and stepped away in time to avoid getting his nose broken. The look of anger left her face and one filled with confusion and... did he see panic? She quickly hid behind her usual, cool-aired mask and said "Are you joining Harry and I, then?"

"Actually it's just me" replied Tom, "Harry was called in for a second shift, and told me how frustrated you've been not being able to work for a whole 3 hours." He smirked at her, inviting her to share the joke. She didn't. "Well then. I have some schematics to look over in my quarters, so if you'll excuse me." She walked slowly over to the exit, hiding her need for a frantic escape, and found the arch missing. "Computer, arch" she said. The computer responded "Holodeck lock secured, authorization Kim 8771." B'Elanna felt the blood rush to her cheeks. How could she have thought Harry could help her, when he so obviously wanted to do the opposite.

She spat out "Override authorization Torres Alpha 665." The computer responded politely "Access denied." After standing there fuming for a few seconds she turned around slowly to see Tom standing by his chair still, one hand on his hip looking expectantly. Expecting what, she wondered. Probably just a friendly encounter and a relaxing evening. Resigning herself to her fate... for now, she walked over briskly to the other chair on the sand, took off her shoes, and laid down without saying a word to Tom. Without spending any more time watching the bead of sweat trickling down his torso through his chest hair...

Taking the hint, he silently picked up another drink and set it down on the small table between the chairs and sat down himself. After about five minutes of silence and uncomfortable shuffling from both parties Torres finally asked "So how long do we have to stay in here?" Turning to face her, Paris laughed unconvincingly and said "Nice to see you too. Don't act too excited."

Giving him a scalding look she replied "I am NOT excited. I just want to know when I can leave. Because I sure as hell don't want to spend my evening in here with YOU." Taken aback, Tom sat up, looking hurt for a moment and said "About an hour. Is it really that bad in here? I thought you loved this program..."

"It's not the program that's bothering me, lieutenant" she said coldly. "Then why don't you tell me what is?" He replied "You've been avoiding me for weeks, you won't even work with me for more than five minutes! What did I do wrong? Did I say something, you know I like to tease you, but I never meant anything by it..." he trailed off looking earnestly upset. That honesty cut B'Elanna like a knife. She stopped for a moment, releasing her anger for a moment.

"YOU didn't do anything Tom. I just... am going through some personal issues right now and I need to fix them in solitude."

"Is that why you're still chummy with Harry? Is that why you always sit with people in the mess hall other than me? You need to tell me what's going on B'Elanna. I thought we had a solid friendship, and it stinks to see that just go away suddenly."

She sat silently for a moment trying not to have another outburst. "Please, just let me be Tom. We're still friends. I just can't be around you right now."

"And why not?!" he shouted, "I didn't do a single goddamn thing to you. So can we just move on from whatever it is that's freaking you out?"

B'Elanna knew she wouldn't get anywhere with this, so she stood up and walked over to the water, intending to swim for a while. She was panicking. She knew that if he kept pushing, she would let it slip and she had to avoid that at all costs. She had to avoid thinking about his lips pursed in a kissable frown, his muscular body flexing in order to turn and look at her.

She heard a splash behind her and swam away, grateful for the physical exercise to get her mind off of him that way. After a while she didn't hear any more splashing behind her. She looked around and didn't see Tom. She allowed herself to relax and let her body float for a minute. She let all of her limbs loosen, one by one, and held her breath, keeping most of her at the surface of the had to relax and stop being so stiff around him. He had to expect what was going on, there's no way he couldn't notice the looks she gave him when he wasn't looking directly at her. Or the times she had stuttered and blushed when they accidentally brushed hands. It was all too much, and she just didn't know how to fix it.

Just as she let out her breath to take in another one, she felt movement underneath her and let her body fall a little to look underneath her. With a resounding splash Tom surged through the water right behind her and pulled her under, laughing. She thrashed around in fury, despite knowing that he had already let her go. When she resurfaced sputtering and coughing, Tom was already halfway back to the shore, not looking back. She breathed heavily and tried to look as angry as she possibly could.

She tried to focus on slowly swimming back onto land, instead of thinking about that fleeting moment the back of his hand brushed her breast, and the single second she felt his breath on her neck. She was glad she was in a bathing suit, because she was sure she would have soaked through her uniform pants at the rate her mind was churning out these erotic thoughts. She shook her head and focused on her swim, instead of the perilously interesting minute before.

Once back on the shore, she saw Tom lounging on his chair, looking innocently around. "Have a nice swim?" he asked. He looked so boyish and open that B'Elanna couldn't help but play along. "Yes, actually. It was too bad you couldn't join me. I think I almost got attacked by a big, scary shark." she drawled. She eyed him under her lashes wondering how he would respond. Instead of laughing, he stood up, a serious look on her face. Her heart started to pound. She didn't like when Paris did things she didn't expect... even though that was most of the time.

Looking directly at her, he hunched over, put a hand behind his back like a fin, and started to wiggle slowly around the spot where she was standing. He looked so ridiculous that B'Elanna immediately burst out laughing and was met with a playful bite on her shoulder along with a fake animalistic growl.

B'Elanna immediately stiffened, her body screaming at her. How could she have let her guard down for a single second? His idea of joking around with her was her idea of foreplay! And she didn't want anything like that from anyone while they were out here in the Delta Quadrant. She could feel her body pulsing, heat radiating from the place where he bit her shooting downwards to the last place she wanted it. She stifled a groan and looked away from Tom, ashamed. She stalked back to her chair and laid down, turning away from him, trying to force herself to calm down.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything..." She had to fix this. She could handle being his friend, she just had to set clear boundaries. She had to let him know she wasn't interested in anything more than that. She turned over and sat up, resting her chin in her hands and looking at his eyes. Those eyes that melted her.

"Look, Tom, I want to be friends. Truthfully, I've missed our friendship. But to do that there need to be boundaries. You can't touch me like that even if you're just messing around. It isn't right. I don't mind your inappropriate jokes and your... well... off-color sense of humor. But anything physical needs to stop. Now."

Tom looked embarrassed and nodded as she talked. He looked like he believed her. That he thought she just wanted to stay casual friends with him. "Alright, you got it. I didn't mean to overstep or anything. Why couldn't you have just said something before?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I just had a lot on my plates and didn't really have time to deal with it. So is this ok? Can we still be friends?"

"Of course!" he shouted "I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help you out now and then, would I?"

"Well, I never said you were a GOOD friend..." she responded. They laughed and she was glad that she was starting to put this behind her. As long as she never had to touch him she was sure she could handle herself. She had felt physical attraction towards men on starships with her before, and she was sure she could push those feelings away until she forgot them. But for now, while he was wearing shorts and dripping with clear ocean water, she could maybe divulge in a little looking. How could it hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

Paris and Torres walked out of the holodeck, laughing, while Harry Kim stood nervously outside the door. Tom expected B'Elanna to give him a word or two about locking her up, but she seemed in a pretty good mood and refrained from any punishment. She smiled at Tom, patted Harry once on the shoulder and left to take a nap.

"So it went well I assume?" Harry asked. "Yeah." said Tom. "She seems alright now. At least I know what's been bothering her recently." "What was it?" asked Harry. Tom smirked and said "Gentlemen's honor Harry, I can't go talking about a lady's secrets now can I?" Harry looked annoyed but didn't prod further.

Tom thanked him again and walked back to his quarters, thinking. She seemed pretty sure of herself. She thought she had played her part well. But he heard her quiet moan when he bit her, and he saw her flush and breathe quickly once he stepped back. He knew she wanted him. Fairly badly if he was to judge by her reactions. Now all he had to do was wear her down, and maybe, eventually, she would trust him enough to at least admit it to him.

He was glad he had many years of practice being a horny teenage boy, since apparently she never noticed that any time they were close enough he could smell her, and any time she blinked a little too slowly, he became fully erect. He knew he hid it well, but he was pleased she never noticed. It wouldn't do for her to think he wanted her too. At least not yet.

Reaching his quarters he slipped off his swim trunks and headed towards his bathroom, intent on reliving every second he saw her body in that skin tight suit she wore. He filled his bathtub halfway and climbed in, sinking down onto his back slowly. The majority of his erection protruded from the water, which he grabbed in a thick fist and quickly started pumping up and down. He imagined B'Elanna's soft, minuscule hands tenderly caressing his shaft, making him shiver down the length of his spine. He could feel her rubbing her thumb over his head in circles, then slamming her small fist down his length. He rubbed faster and faster as he continued his thoughts. He saw her slowly dip her tongue onto his opening and swirl around him, and finally engulf him fully into her mouth. He erupted thinking of her hot mouth wrapped around his dick, wishing it were real. "I'll get there", he thought. "It'll just take some time."

B'Elanna was pleased with how things had worked out with Tom. He would keep a physical distance, but they could still keep their friendship. As long as he stayed at a distance he wouldn't see her cheeks redden and feel how her skin got hotter when she thought of him. She even was on her way to meet him in the mess hall to discuss holoprograms Tom wanted to write. He said he had some great ideas and she was actually a little excited to hear them. Or maybe she was just excited that he wanted to share them with her instead of one of the D'Elaney sisters.

No, she was just happy for her friend. Walking to the mess hall, she kept thinking about what he had said about her klingon side. It was so unusual for her to have anyone see it in a positive light. Her father left her and her mother because of it, she had to leave starfleet academy because of it... she had just always seen it as a nuisance and an embarrassment. She had been thinking of exploring that side of herself, seeing if it really was something that she could enjoy or embrace. But for now, she would focus on whatever crazy project Tom was dreaming up.

She walked into the mess hall and got some leola root stew from Neelix and headed over to Tom's table. Harry wasn't there yet, and it was just Tom sitting there with his own bowl of stew, shoveling it into his mouth with abandon. B'Elanna sat down across from him the moment he shoved an unseemly amount into his mouth and said "Well hello, Tom. Enjoying your dinner, then?" He looked up with wide eyes and tried to stutter out a response, and in the process, dribbling the stew out of his mouth. B'Elanna smirked and picked up the datapad he had sitting next to him.

She read through some of the basics of the programs while he ate and remarked "These are pretty good, Paris. I'm impressed." He beamed at the compliment but replied coolly "Well, you know. I guess someone with as much talent as me can't help but make works of art." She rolled her eyes before he continued "But I feel like I could do more. I want something inspired by my friends, something they could enjoy."

Their conversation moved onto what holoprograms some of the crew members would like. They speculated that Tuvok would enjoy a plain white room where nothing at all happened. While laughing Tom said "What about you, B'Elanna? What would you want your personal holoprogram to be?" She stopped and thought for a second. Right before she joked about anywhere where Tom wasn't, she reconsidered. Tom had really opened up to her and been a good friend the last few days. Maybe she could talk to him about her recent inclinations to explore her heritage.

"I've been trying to get in touch with my Klingon roots recently. Maybe something that would help me embrace that." Tom looked surprised but hid it quickly "I thought you didn't like your Klingon side. That you try to hide it as much as possible." he said. She replied thoughtfully, trying not to give up too much information "Well, I'm starting to change my mind. It's a part of me, and I think it's time that I learn to live with it instead of fighting it all the time. I lose anyways, so what's the point?" They laughed as Tom pointed out several of the times she had "lost" that inner battle in the form of broken noses.

By the end of the meal Tom had some ideas for a program for B'Elanna and decided he needed to do some more research before he decided on anything. B'Elanna agreed and they sat there in companionable silence for a few moments. Tom stood up and stretched his back, wincing at the pops that resulted. He noticed B'Elanna glancing under her lashes at him while he did, despite her efforts to be subtle. He was too practiced at noticing these kinds of things. He made sure to take a few seconds longer than normal, stretching his pecs and biceps to give the maximum effect. He took the opportunity to look her straight in the eye, to make sure she knew he understood what the flush in her cheeks was for, what the drop in her eyelids meant. For a split second, he saw a spark of something. Embarassment or arousal? Hopefully both, since that's what he was going for.

She quickly averted her eyes and coughed unassuredly. "I'm... uhm... I start my shift soon. I should go." He smirked at himself, knowing he played the game well. "Now don't strain yourself." he said. "I know how excited you can get about things... engineering things of course." On a whim he winked at her and walked away, making sure to keep his back straight and his head held high until he was completely out of the mess hall. Once safely on his way to his quarters he allowed himself to let out a rush of air and slouch a little. He couldn't let her see how nervous he actually was. He wiped his shaking, clammy hands against the smooth fabric of his pants and continued his walk to his quarters, wondering when the last time he'd been affected by a woman like this was. Never, that's when. Even when beginning his foray into chasing girls when he was younger, he was always cool and never lost his head. He must be really desperate if he was feeling like this, he'd just have to work a little harder.

* * *

B'Elanna Torres walked into the mess hall and sat with Ensign Harry, talking about a new emitter relay they were going to be installing later that day. Deep in their conversation, they at first didn't notice that Tom who had sat down next to them had neither food, nor his breath, and was breathing heavily trying to restore it. B'Elanna turned to look at his with an expression of mocking amusement, realizing that he was scant inches from her face. His blue eyes were bright and excited, his hair was messy, and there was a little drop of sweat running slowly down his right temple. She immediately turned her head back to Harry before Tom could see the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Go for a morning run, lieutenant?" She said slyly, trying not to let her voice break. Tom smiled so widely that she couldn't help but turn to look at him, smirking at his ever-apparent pleasure. His eyes were open and excited, with no pretense or falsehood involved, which was becoming more of the norm for him. She tried not to break out in a wide grin herself, knowing that she was the recipient of such a vulnerably happy look.

"I've got it. I know what we should make your holo-program!" He looked confident and proud, and B'Elanna couldn't help but smile a bit back. She propped an elbow on the table and rested a chin in her hand saying "And what might that be, hot shot? How are you so positive I'll even like your idea?" He faltered for a moment, looking concerned, until he realized that B'Elanna was fooling around with him. "I was trying to brainstorm and was looking through a list of Klingon holidays, and according to our databases, your Day of Honor should be next week, right?"

She thought the rituals and ferocity of the Day of Honor might be a little much to tackle right off the bat, but before she could say that his look of anticipation and pride made her swallow her words. She couldn't let that face down. But she couldn't let him off completely, either. "It is, actually. I had just planned on spending the day in some kind of... dishonorable way." As she said this she glanced at her hand, which was making slow small circles with her middle finger against the table.

Tom glanced at her hand when she did and sputtered on the clever response he was about to make. He was going to make a cleaner joke, but he didn't mind the direction she headed instead. Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor he said "Well, how about it? Do you want to make a holoprogram with me for it? Maybe with a few less pain sticks, though..." Harry and B'Elanna laughed and they spent the rest of the time until their shifts discussing possibilities. When Tom asked if Harry wanted to join them, he opted out, making an excuse about tactical reports due next week. He knew this time together would be good for his friends and he wanted them to have it. He walked out before them, giving them time to plan.

"I think this could be fun. Or a disaster. But whose nose is more fun to break than the lovely Tom Paris'?" B'Elanna turned around after giving her dishes to Neelix and found Tom leaning against the bar with that cocky, smoldering look that she hated so much. Why wouldn't he just let her be and keep those damned eyes to himself? "I'll let you break my nose any day, as long as you got some... fun out of it." he said, enunciating the word "fun". B'Elanna understood his meaning and before she could say that she wasn't interested in that kind of "fun" from him he had quickly turned away and headed out of the mess hall. She stood there for a minute and sighed. Maybe she should talk to someone about this. Maybe the doctor can make sure her brain is actually alright instead of still being influenced by the ponn farr. With that thought in her head she started towards engineering, looking forward to an evening with Tom discussing holoprogramming. After her visit to sick bay of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Paris had spent his entire shift on the bridge with his mind wandering. He was so excited and distracted about something that he couldn't manage to stay focused. After being scolded and reprimanded several times by the first officer, Chakotay realized that Tom wasn't going to be useful at all today and let him off his shift an hour early. As he skipped out the door he couldn't help but worry. Him and B'Elanna had been spending more time together, and by the way they interacted in the mess hall they had become quite... chummy. He hoped that's how it would stay; two friends idly flirting to make each other uncomfortable and pass the time. If it became anything more than that... he wasn't sure who would get hurt more, but he knew it would happen.

Sighing, he turned towards the captain's quarters, thinking to get her input on this. He announced himself and asked to come in and got a quick affirmative response. As he walked in, Captain Janeway put down her datapad and smiled at him. "Would you like something to drink, Chakotay?" He shrugged and said he'd only be a minute. The Captain, realizing this was a business visit sat on the edge of her couch and paid full attention. Chakotay caught the cue and started "Captain, I'm concerned about the relationship between B'Elanna and Paris. They've been spending more time together lately and honestly... I'm afraid it may turn into something romantic."

Janeway smiled bemusedly "And what's so wrong with that? We have to allow our crew members the freedom to continue their personal lives as best they can." Chakotay tried to sound as polite as he could and said "Because I am certain that one, or both, of them will get hurt." The Captain thought over her next response, knowing it was important for her to say this just right. "We have to let them take that risk. I may be in control of this ship but I CANNOT be in control of their lives outside of their duties. We all have to keep our independence and do what we feel is necessary for our own happiness. And I can't get myself involved in that just because of potentially hurt feelings down the road. There are so many if's that I can't let myself interfere. And neither can you, Chakotay. At least not as a first officer."

He sighed and dropped his shoulders a little. He knew what she said was true, but he still wished there was some way he could make B'Elanna leave Paris alone. "Captain," he said "Would it be appropriate for me to talk to B'Elanna as a friend? I'll make sure she doesn't take anything I say as an order, but I feel that I need to intervene before this gets too far." Janeway looked concerned but nodded her assent. "Just be careful, Chakotay. I think she may be the only person on this ship more stubborn than you." She winked at him and he walked out smiling. He would be careful, but she had to know that this was dangerous. And he had to be the one to tell her.

Tom Paris stood in the holodeck giving the computer commands to change small details of the setting he was standing in. He was in a dark cave that was overlooking a view of the Klingon home world He knew that it was dark and dangerous and he hoped that B'Elanna would like it. As he thought about the other locations this would progress to he heard the door open and turned around smiling. That smile quickly faded when he saw how furious Torres looked.

She stalked gracefully towards him, like a lion about to pounce, and knew that no matter what he did in that moment, he was about to get a serious reaming for whatever had happened to her. When she reached him she looked up and the anger slowly faded out of her eyes. She leaned against the wall next to them and slid down until she sat, putting her head on her knees.

Tom looked at her, perplexed with his mouth slightly open until she turned her head up and said irritated "Well? What the hell are you looking at? Either get out or come sit." He immediately jumped over next to her and sat down cross legged.

They sat like that in silence for several minutes, neither saying anything. Tom stared at the wall in front of him and twiddled his thumbs, until B'Elanna glanced at them sharply. He immediately stopped and sat as still as he could. He knew that if he annoyed her right now he would be out of there, and right now all he wanted to do was make her feel better. Even if that required him to sit and stare at a wall.

After a while, she picked up her head and looked at Tom. "Thanks. I just needed a minute to cool down. I'm alright now I think." He looked confused but happy. He'd never seen her make a real effort to stop herself from blowing up, and it made him a little more hopeful. Joking, he said "I understand. My charm is irresistible even when I'm just sitting still like a rock." She laughed and shoved his shoulder roughly before saying "A rather pig-ish looking rock." He smiled and let her have her joke. It was nice to see her smile. That was really all he wanted anymore. A glimpse into this hidden side of B'Elanna that she rarely let anyone see. This was the B'Elanna he wanted. This was the girl that made him go crazy.

She looked disconcerted at his sudden desiring look and blushed, turning her head away again. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable, but she wasn't running away. She wasn't yelling. He gently pushed her chin up with the tips of his fingers, making her look at him before saying "Anytime you need me, I'm here. Whether that's as a punching bag or a companion. I'll always be there." She surprised him by not turning away or yelling about how she didn't want that. Instead she only nodded briskly and stood up. "So," she said "let's get to work, shall we?"

Tom smiled and realized that might have been an incredibly important step to her accepting him. He still had a long way to go, but progress was progress and he wouldn't complain. He took the opportunity to appreciate her backside in her uniform pants while she was turned around. Shifting himself so she wouldn't see his smaller self appreciating her, he stood next to her and began running through ideas for the program with her.

B'Elanna walked back to her quarters feeling worn out. It had been a long day. The end of it had been nice but everything else had been a disaster. No one in Engineering was focused, there was almost a warp core breach from Ensign Jonas not paying any attention, it was just a nightmare shift. After she had eaten a quick dinner of that disgusting Leola root stew she went to the Doctor to try and get a diagnosis about her hormonal issues recently.

He had seemed amused but ran the tests. When they all came back clean, much to his delight, she vented saying how she couldn't believe there wasn't something wrong with her. That there had to be something wrong with her to want Tom Paris so much. As she had finished her rant at the doctor she turned and noticed Chakotay standing in the doorway looking disapproving, as he always was recently. She blushed, said some curse words at him and walked quickly out the door while hearing him say to the doctor "Well, at least she realizes it's no good for her."

She had been humiliated and frustrated and confused. All she wanted to do was punch someone's face in. But the second she saw Tom she wanted let it all go and enjoy her time with him. She didn't want to hurt him so she did something she hadn't done in a very long time, she sat quietly and focused on breathing until she wasn't angry anymore.

His tender words and touch made her upset, but it also lit something inside her. Not just sexually, though she always felt excited when Paris touched her, but deep down. She felt her icy self start to melt, little by little, and she was terrified of falling for Tom and being just another one of his great conquests. She wanted to believe that he really did care for her, that he really would always be there for her, but she couldn't comprehend anyone feeling that way for her. She was too rough and edgy to be the recipient of such gentle affections. So they must be fake.

But still, maybe she could just toy with him for a little while. Until he found out she knew what his game was. It might be fun to come at him just as hard as he had her. Even if she never got the nerve to do it it wouldn't hurt to at least pretend a little. She'd had a long enough day as it was.

Settling herself down on her bed she unzipped her jacket and traced the backs of her fingernails down her arms, giving herself goosebumps. She laid down and wiggled off her uniform pants, tossing them aside impatiently. She looked down at herself and was pleased. She was worried that constantly being confined in a spaceship for years would make her gain weight and lose her physical prowess, but her interest in sports and exercise showed. She pulled up her tank top to expose her tan, well-muscled stomach. She traced the pads of her fingers up the flat ridges on her stomach and gently cupped one heavy handful of a breast. Tracing her thumb over her bra, she could feel her nipple getting harder, already responding to such little stimulation. She realized her body was in desperate need and continued fondling her upper body with one hand as she moved the other slowly downwards.

She imagined Tom settling himself between her now-wide legs and smiling that seductive, knowing smile. She growled low in her throat and pictured him kissing his way up and down her thighs while her fingers mapped out the patterns he made with his mouth. After a minute of this she imagined him placing one finger on the edge of her panties and pulling them off excruciatingly slowly. He dipped one finger into her folds and slowly moved it around, exploring. He touched everywhere except the one place she wanted him to. She could feel herself growing hot to the touch and whimpered "Please, Tom."

He seceded to her pleading and dipped his head low, gently flicking her clit with his tongue. She licked her own middle finger and imagined his wet, hot mouth moving slowly, sensuously over her bud. She laid her finger flat and saw him press the bulk of his tongue onto her and move in heavy vertical motions, moving faster and faster. She could feel a tightness forming in her, just below her belly button. Eventually, he sucked her clit into his mouth and pounded at it with his tongue, moving everywhere at once. B'Elanna's hands worked furiously as she approached her climax. Completely lost in her fantasy she succumbed to wave after wave of paralyzing heat, thrashing on her bed and yelling "Oh, Tom! Don't stop! Oh shit!"

Her hands slowed and eventually stopped, lying still on her throbbing self. She panted and laid in her cum-soaked sheets for a minute before rolling over and falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of blue eyes and golden hair. She was almost instantly asleep and missed a smirking Lieutenant opening her door halfway a minute later and laying the datapad she forgot in the holodeck on her table. He started to leave and muttered out "Sweet dreams, sweetheart" before closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello readers! I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear your feedback so feel free to leave comments! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so any constructive criticism and praise is appreciated. Also if you'd like to see anything specific in the story, I'm open to anything, so let me know. Enjoy!_

_-Emily_

* * *

Tom Paris was excited beyond belief. After weeks of planning and late-night programming sessions he was going to finally go through with B'Elanna's Day of Honor holoprogram. He knew that this was the opportunity he needed. This would be his chance to really make a move on her. They had been idly flirting for months, but recently things had started to heat up a little more. There was something more fierce in her eyes, something almost feral. She tried to play it off like he just annoyed her, but he knew that the real cause was that she wanted him. He knew first-hand that she thought about him that way. Now he just had to get her to just admit it to him. Things were progressing achingly slowly, but Tom was patient. And he was thorough.

His program was one of the best he'd written. It was full of danger and combat and required a great deal of strength and bravery to complete, both of which B'Elanna had in plenty. He hated to put her in too much danger, but he also knew that she would get very mad at him if he made it too easy. He had made it the perfect balance, in his opinion. And at the end there was a special surprise waiting: he had used a month's replicator rations to make her a tiny golden rose on an extremely thin, but almost unbreakable, chain. The best part was that from a distance, the rose looked delicate and beautiful, but when examined closely the tiny thorns on the stem were razor sharp and, if placed at just the right angle, could cut skin. He thought it was a fitting gift. She would appreciate both the beauty and the hidden venom in it, but it was also a particularly intimate gift. He knew the cost to his own stomach wouldn't be lost on her, and it was just the right gesture to show his true affection for her, not just the cool flirt he acted for her. Today would be a good day. He knew it. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

B'Elanna sat at the officer's table listening to the friendly banter and chatter around her. She had one fist clamped tightly in her lap and her other held a small rose that she found could cut her if she wasn't careful. It was a gift from Tom, so she definitely couldn't wear it openly, but she would always keep it hidden and treasure it. She sat studying the angles and pressure required to break skin and focused on breathing smoothly and acting like she was supposed to. She smiled at anyone who said hello, laughed at all the jokes, and conversed politely if not a little tersely. She knew everyone could tell she was on edge, but her efforts to stay composed calmed them down and by the end of Tuvoc's promotion dinner they had forgotten about her. She blurred into the crowd, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

That was a feat, considering the turmoil and commotion that was happening inside her. With what she thought were her last breaths, she had told Tom that she loved him. She had opened up and told him how she felt despite keeping him at a distance for so many months. She had blown all the camaraderie she had built up with him since the Ponn Farr incident, and now she would have to lose him. Completely. There was no way they could go back to the way things were before. They couldn't pretend there was nothing between them anymore since it was all out in the open. The second everyone started applauding and getting up, B'Elanna cast Tuvok a smile, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder and then fled the room, getting herself away from the crowd. She could feel eyes boring into her as she left, but she could just make up some excuse later about having to fix a plasma cell urgently. She knew she would get away with it, even if she wasn't believable.

"B'Elanna!" She heard behind her in that familiar voice. She sighed, knowing that Tom would make her talk to him. She also knew that this would be painful for them both and didn't want to try and do this in the company of everyone else. She turned the corner into the hallway and stood there, bracing herself for what was to come. She tried to steel her nerves, to not let him know that she would hate this more than anything.

All of that toughness was completely lost the second Tom came around the corner. There was a mixture of concern and excitement in his eyes, and once again, she couldn't see any kind of mask. He was being completely real, without trying to hide himself from her. Her heart sank as her resolve dissipated. How could it be fair that one look from this man could melt her so thoroughly? She giggled nervously and looked down at her feet wondering where the hell that came from. She didn't giggle. Half-Klingons didn't giggle.

Tom did the same though looking just as nervous as she did herself. He tried to put on an air of confidence and said "This is ridiculous. It's been three days and we haven't said a word to each other." B'Elanna nodded, trying to appease him.

"I know, I know" she said. Her mind was racing, and her palms were beginning to sweat. She couldn't lose him. "Uh, we have to talk." She wanted to let him down easy. She wanted to be totally honest with him. Explain why she couldn't be in a relationship with him. If she was kind, maybe they could still be friends.

"Well, uh, about what you said.." He started speaking and her heart quickened. She forced herself to look at him, he at least deserved that. "I mean... the part about being in love with me" B'Elanna felt heat rush to her cheeks. She was embarrassed about her feelings, and him just putting it out there so casually only made it worse. "I realize you were suffering from Oxygen deprivation and we were literally SECONDS away from death, so I know you probably didn't mean it."

She couldn't let him think that she would just flippantly say something like that. She had to tell him the truth. He deserved that. Before she could think twice about it she said "Oh no, no. I meant it." The second that came out of her mouth she saw something in him soften. His eyes never left hers and she saw some kind of... hunger in them. It frightened her and she had to make sure he knew that nothing would come of it.

"But I don't expect you to... uh... reciprocate" She made nervous gestures with her hands, trying to appear calm. She was miserably failing, but her traitor mouth kept tumbling on. "Really, uh... you can just pretend that I didn't say it, in fact, let's just forget that I even said anything. I really..." By this point she was almost frantic. She was trying to be light-hearted about it but the way he kept looking at her was confusing, to say the least.

He cut her off mid-sentence with "Shut up" and pushed her gently against the wall. He pushed one hand into her shoulder and grabbed her other hand in his. Her heart stopped for a minute. She didn't know what he was trying to do but she had to stop it. She had to tell him no. Unfortunately, her body had quite the opposite in mind. She felt her eyes go wide as his face moved closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips.

Then he leaned in and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back, not giving a damn about any dumb ideas she had about letting him go. She pushed her body into his, letting his mouth move slowly against hers. He let go of her hand to touch her cheek and she meekly let hers fall onto his chest. She couldn't understand how a man could have such soft lips. She felt her blood quicken and felt her body responding eagerly to the kind of attention it hadn't received in years.

" ! There you are!" Tom pulled away from her to meet the doctor that was coming around the corner. She tried to pull him back, her lips aching for his sudden loss. Opening her eyes, she came back to her senses.

"I was just leaving. Leuitenant." She knew her voice was a little more husky than usual and hoped the doctor wouldn't notice. She quickly left the hallway and headed to her quarters, not looking back. She really hoped that wasn't a mistake. And even if it was, it was too late to go back now. There was no way she could forget that kiss, no way she could go back to being happy just being flirtatious friends. Her body sang for him and as far as she could tell, she had the same effect on him. At least, according to his crotch she did. She flushed at the thought and almost ran back to her rooms, needing to take care of herself immediately.

There was no hesitation or teasing when she thought of him. She was desperately horny and almost ripped her clothes off, imagining him doing just that. She thought of him flinging his uniform off his body piece by piece, revealing that muscular physique she had seen at the beach. She sat on the bed and pushed herself backwards, seeing him crawl menacingly towards her. She growled at the thought and started pummeling her clit, howling at the sensation. She thought of him pulling her hips up to him and roughly taking her, without any forethought or warning. The thought of him being so rough and callous brought her over the edge. She turned her head into a pillow and screamed as her hands flew in rough circles. She came hard, seeing stars by the end of it. Slowing down, she came off her high. That was the fastest she had ever had an orgasm. And she was that turned on from just a kiss. She couldn't imagine what it would be like when they actually fooled around. Unless he didn't want her. But she could pretend, at least for a little while. She could pretend that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

* * *

Tom sat next to B'Elanna's bed in sick bay confused and worried about what was happening. B'Elanna said she loved him, and even didn't take it back when he gave her the opportunity. And she definitely had enjoyed kissing him, that was easy to tell. But the second the doctor came in she ran away like she was... embarrassed. He understood her need for a tough persona but he thought she looked even a little angry at him. He sighed, deciding to try and figure out the conundrum that was B'Elanna Torres tomorrow. He would figure her out. It would just take time. Like everything else.

He looked over to her sleeping form next to him and took the chance to really study it. He hated to take advantage of the fact that she was sleeping, but he wasn't sure what other time there might be. And if it turned out she didn't want anything from him, he at least wanted some kindling to light his fire on the nights he got lonely. He started, like any man would, with her breasts. He knew he would get slapped for staring at them so openly in a normal situation, so he examined them closely. They were the perfect size, he thought. They would fit perfectly into his large palms. He could only imagine what her nipples would be like. Were they small? Were they pink or tan? He would only find out if fate let him, so he let his gaze wander elsewhere. Eventually he ended up on her face. He knew she hated her Klingon forehead ridges, but he thought they looked exotic and hinted at something deadly. He wanted her to appreciate how her Klingon side was beautiful, but after the disaster with her Day of Honor he wasn't sure he would get the chance.

She had gone on this mission without saying bye. And it almost killed her. He would have hated himself for letting her go so easily if he had. He wouldn't just let this go now. He knew that she had feelings for him, strong feelings, and he wouldn't let her get away with pushing him away like she had for so long.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, the doctor rushed towards B'Elanna with a tray of hyposprays and other equipment, getting ready to start the repairs on her got out of the way and went to the next bed, looking on nervously.

"If you're going to stare at me the whole time, maybe you'd like to learn something while you're at it." Tom muttered an apology and walked over, listening to the doctor explain what he was doing and what tools to use. By the end of his lesson Tom was tired, but very happy that were no complications and B'Elanna would be ok. Picking up a cortical stimulator, the Doctor pushed it against her temple, waking her up.

Tom had expected her to be groggy and tired after her ordeal but her eyes shot open and spun around the room, no doubt looking for the hologram they had encountered on that ship. Seeing Tom, she visibly relaxed and let out a little laugh of relief. His heart warmed hearing that and knowing that she was happy he was there. He was half expecting her to start throwing things at him for being presumptuous. She sat up and looked at the doctor. "Is everything ok, Doctor?"

"I've stopped the internal bleeding and repaired the tissue damage. Your pericardium is clean as a whistle." he continued on obviously annoyed "Which is better than I can say for my sick bay"

Tom watched him push the cart away and tried to act light-hearted and cocky as usual despite the fact that he was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement and relief that B'Elanna was ok. "I'm sorry about the mess I... haven't had time to clean it up." B'Elanna crossed her arms and looked at him disapprovingly, with a little smile on her face. He continued "It was a hectic day I treated... two broken bones, an upset stomach and a lacerated hand." He leaned onto her bed, wanting to be as close to her as possible in case she was still thinking of turning him down.

She leaned back on her arm, turning her face towards his saying "Does that mean you're too tired to meet later?" Dropping her eyes down and then looking at his again she said "In my quarters?" His stomach dropped and he almost shouted he was so happy. She was finally going to let this happen. He had been waiting for so long it almost seemed like a dream.

But there was no way she could know that. Looking straight into her eyes he replied cooly "Do you think your heart could take it?" He knew that she was physically fine, but he had to play with her. It was who he was, after all.

She bit her lip gently and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could the doctor said "I'm detecting elevated hormonal levels. If you two don't take it easy, I'll have to declare a medical emergency."

Knowing that they should probably keep their flirting from the every-prying eyes of the Doctor, Tom said "Excuse me, I'm going to go see Harry. I hear he's having a nervous breakdown." When B'Elanna looked concerned and started to open her mouth to ask a question he put up a hand, saying "It's a long story" and starting to walk out. After being briefly stopped by the doctor, who then let him go he left sickbay. Once in the hallway he breathed out heavily and readjusted himself to hide his half-erection. It was ridiculous how much of a physical effect she had on him even when they didn't even touch. He was looking forward to tonight, if not a little nervous.

* * *

B'Elanna went through the rest of her day in a trance. She was a little tired from her recent ordeal, but she was mostly in shock of what she had done. She had been so determined to try and push Paris away so many times, but she forgot about it all the second he was near her. She couldn't understand why her mouth said things she didn't want. But she did want him. A lot. She just had thought it was for the best that they stay friends and not pursue anything romantic. But it was clear now that she wanted him too badly for that to be an option.

Maybe she could just fuck him and get all this out of her system. Maybe that's why she invited him to her quarters tonight. That was probably it, she knew that if she just got it over with she'd be done. And she wanted to be done. All these unwanted feelings took up a lot of time and energy. But hopefully they would be gone soon if she just gave her body what it wanted and moved on.

After finishing her achingly slow shift in Engineering she walked to her quarters, not wanting to eat Neelix's stew again. She replicated herself some simple soup that didn't cost too many rations and scarfed it down before heading into the shower. She decided to take a real shower and pamper herself a little. Lathering herself up she tried not to touch herself too much in anticipation. She wanted to masturbate since she'd been so hung up all day, but she wanted to make sure she got the best use out of Tom she could. She stopped that line of thinking quickly before she started to get too horny and rinsed herself off. Stepping out, she wrapped her hair in a towel and walked over to her closet, deciding on a tight, short dress to wear. It was a little more risque than she usually wore, but she would prefer to get right to the point than dragging this out.

Once she had dried her hair and gotten dressed, she pulled out a datapad and tried to read for a while until Tom arrived. When that ended up not working, she let herself sit and start daydreaming about what it was going to be like with him. She tried to decide whether to make it quick or to lengthen it and really enjoy a man's company. It had been so long, she wasn't really sure she could wait.

She heard her door beep and her heart started pounding. Her nerves were on edge and she swallowed nervously before saying "Come in." Tom stood in the door wearing black pants and a dark blue silk shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He was also holding a bouquet of small white flowers... daisies she thought. She softened at his attempt to woo her and walked over to a small table in the corner that had a vase on it. "You can put those here if you'd like".

He said "Alright" and shuffled nervously over to her, putting the flowers away. He looked at her for a second and laughed a little, obviously unsure of himself. That was very odd for Paris, he always seemed to be in control. Maybe he was just playing the nervous guy to get her off guard. The thought amused her, but she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Are you sure you want this, B'Elanna? I don't want to get into this if you don't want really want to. I don't want to hurt you." She snorted at the thought. She was strong, and she didn't need anyone, let alone Tom Paris.

"I want YOU. Isn't that enough for now?" she said. She looked him straight in the eye and dared him to say it wasn't. He surprised her.

"No. It isn't. I really care about you, B'Elanna. And I want to be in a relationship with you. I'm not ready to go all the way unless this is real." He looked like he hated himself for saying that, and she could understand why. She looked incredible right now.

She stood and thought for a second, chewing her bottom lip. Tom breathed out heavily watching her do so. She stood and thought about what he'd said. She knew that he meant what he said. She could tell now when he was lying most of the time. And it wasn't at all what she had expected of him. She didn't want to truly commit herself to anything now, but she desperately needed him, so she said "Alright. I'll do it. We can be a couple. Is that enough?"

He let out a sigh of relief and nodded, stepping towards her. Expecting to be swept up and carried to the bed or kissed passionately, she was surprised when Tom wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth on her neck, kissing her gently. She wasn't expecting the sweet kisses that were being slowly put across her collarbone and jaw, but she definitely enjoyed them and wrapped her hands in his hair, breathing happily. He leaned back and smiled at her for a second before placing his palms softly on her cheeks and lightly pressing his lips to hers. She felt herself relaxing into him, enjoying the warmth that was slowly spreading through her body. She ran her hands up his back, enjoying the languid, slow kiss that was being given to her. He pulled her tighter to him and sighed.

Tom leaned his head back to study B'Elanna, not knowing how she was going to react to being treated like that. Her heavy lids and small smile were all the evidence that he needed that he was doing the right thing. He wasn't sure whether her Klingon or Human side was more dominant romantically, but he wanted to try and appeal to her human side first, so he could take things slow.

As Tom looked at B'Elanna thoughtfully she squirmed anxiously. She wasn't used to being... considered so openly. She didn't really like it all that much. She smirked to herself thinking 'Well, I don't have to deal with it if I don't want to' and pulled Tom in again roughly for another kiss. He seemed to be caught off guard by it, so she took the advantage to move his head back and bite the base of his neck. He gasped, but didn't seem too hurt so she enjoyed the moment, licking at the small amount of blood that welled up and smelling his scent. He had a very masculine odor, but not quite unpleasant. He smelled like cinnamon and honey to her heightened senses and she very much liked it.

Tom seemed to like her ministrations as well and let his hands roam over her body. She was surprised when she reacted so openly to that, and even stuck her ass out a little when he reached both hands down to cup both cheeks in his hands. He kneaded and massaged them while she attacked his mouth and dug her fingers into his shoulders, dragging her nails down his back.

Tom pulled back, breathing heavily. B'Elanna looked confused and was a little upset. Why did he not just keep going? Did he not want her that way? The thought hurt but she put her chin up and tried to look proud, not upset. Tom sighed before saying "Look, I really like this. A lot. But before we do... anything else I think we should talk." B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "About what? I've finally made up my mind, isn't it time you jump me now? I know you've been waiting long enough." That seemed to take him a little aback. She smiled inwardly, knowing that he wasn't used to being read.

"Well... I think we should hold off on the sex for now. I would love to. More than anything. But I really think we need to wait. I want this to start out right, and I don't want you to do anything you regret." B'Elanna fumed. She had been so horny for so long and now he was going to deny her? But maybe he was right. She needed to make sure that she wasn't going to regret this later.

Tom saw her go from fury to thoughtfulness and let out a huge breath. He was a little worried she was just going to have sex with him anyways, not that he would mind. Still, he had to be careful with her. He had to make sure she was actually ok with this. Her change of heart seemed a bit sudden. He had to give her a chance to really think hard about it.

B'Elanna sighed. "Well... what do you want to do then? I really wasn't planning on entertaining tonight..." She dropped off mid sentence and looked sideways at Tom who looked a mixture of relief, embarrassment and remorse.

Gathering himself, he put on that sly, cocky look he always wore and said "Well we can't go all the way just yet. But who's to say we can't get at least halfway there?" B'Elanna's eyes took on a feral glint and she pulled him towards her bed.

She called "Computer, lights at one-third" As the lights dimmed Tom began to protest, but immediately stopped when she pushed on his chest, forcing him to sit on the bed, and straddled him. Her already short dress was hiked up on her hips to accommodate her wide stance and Tom could see a hint of bright blue past the black fabric of the dress. She smiled, enjoying the attention and put her arms around his neck and at the same time pushing her breasts together with her biceps. She saw Tom's eyes bulge and had to force herself not to laugh. She had imagined the infamous Tom Paris would be as cool and slick as he always acted in bed, maybe even more so. But at the moment he looked like a teenager getting his first glimpse at a woman. It made her much more confident.

B'Elanna leaned down and gently nibbled on his earlobe, her breath giving him goosebumps all over his body. He couldn't believe how hot this was. She was a little vixen, seducing him completely. He didn't know what he'd expected but it hadn't been this shameless display. He was having the time of his life. Reaching around behind her he cupped her ass again only to find his hands meet bare skin. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep himself from coming in his pants. It was like he was thirteen again. He could barely control himself. He gently kneaded and fondled her perfect cheeks and gave one a light slap. B'Elanna growled and bit his cheek, drawing blood. Tom winced, but he didn't mind the pain if it brought that much pleasure to her.

B'Elanna's hips absently started moving in slow, sensuous circles. She nibbled and kissed from Tom's ear to his jaw, across that, and down the other side of his neck. Her hands reached under his shirt and explored the contours and muscles of his back beneath it, enjoying his physique and warmth. When she shifted herself so she could kiss his chest she heard him moan and felt a solid object prodding her. She smiled openly, surprised at the size of it and forcefully ground herself down onto it. Tom let out a little yelp and she covered his mouth in hers, forcing him to swallow his moans and gasps as she mimicked riding his cock.

Tom was in heaven. He had a beautiful, entrancing woman giving him a lap dance and he was allowed to just enjoy himself. He had never been a selfish lover, but when she offered herself up so willingly he couldn't help but let her have her fun and just go along for the ride. His heart was racing as her mouth covered his. She was a surprisingly chaste kisser compared to what the rest of her body was doing. He liked that. It made it seem like this wasn't all about the physical stuff, it was also about making a connection. He lost all thoughts of romance and gentle love-making when she let him go, leaned back, and pulled her dress over her head in one quick movement. Tom gaped at her openly. She was perfect. All she wore was a plain white bra and a thin, bright blue thong. Her body was hard and muscular, but her hips and chest were full and feminine. The juxtaposition of such soft, feminine features and such strong, intense ones were just like the rest of her personality and emotions. He immediately let his index finger trace a line down the center of her body, starting at the nape of her neck.

B'Elanna shivered as she felt Tom's finger make achingly slow progress downwards. She wanted to just rip his clothes off and fuck him now, but she knew this exploration was important. And she wanted to get to know him intimately before they got at it. Nonetheless, her pussy felt like it was made of molten liquid. She wasn't sure he could feel it through his pants, so she decided to fix that, rolling off him playfully and springing into a crouch next to the bed. Tom looked confused and stood up scratching his head for a second. She took the opportunity to pounce on him and tear at his pants, getting them halfway off before he even knew what was going on.

Tom smiled, remembering how she wanted him to fight when she was being influenced by the Ponn Farr. He quickly shed his pants the rest of the way and took a crouch opposite her, starting to circle behind her. He saw her small smile as he disappeared behind her and jumped at her. She was ready, though and tossed him over her hip, ripping off his shirt as he went flying into the foot of her bed. He had forgotten how much stronger than a normal woman she was. With a sudden whoosh of breath he felt something in his chest pop. He was a little worried, but it didn't hurt excruciatingly badly. And he had the feeling that he would be suffering many such injuries in the coming weeks. Hopefully.

B'Elanna was a little worried at first when she saw how hard Tom hit her bed. She immediately began questioning whether it was wise to let herself go like that. Just as she was about to begin apologizing and putting that rough, Klingon half of her away Tom leapt up and jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. She smiled widely, not expecting letting her Klingon out to play to work so well. Tom smiled back and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. She playfully struggled, but not so much that she would actually get loose. When she arched her back, he thrust his hand under her back to undo her bra. Once that was done he took the opportunity to let his free hand freely roam her body. He traced her collarbone with the pads of his finger, appreciating the delicate protrusion of bone. He slid his palm down and took off her bra one arm at a time, looking for the first time at her bare chest. He had spent hours daydreaming about what they would look like, but the reality hit him like a ton of bricks. They hung perfectly on her body, like they were suspended in an anti-gravity field. She had tight tan nipples that were already hardening. Not able to help himself, he brushed his palm lightly over one to see her reaction.

B'Elanna moaned loudly. She loved to have her nipples toyed with and his smooth hands were much more pleasant than her own rough calloused ones. As Tom continued to gently caress and knead her tits, she squirmed and mewled at him. When he roughly pinched a nipple it was all she could do not to cry out. He lowered his head to her other breast and started kissing in circles around it, starting at the outside. By the time he was done with his slow march, she was almost begging him to take it in his mouth. He lowered his head and quickly engulfed the entirety of her nipple in his mouth. She gasped with pleasure, loving the warm, moist sensation. The heat from her chest shot straight to her clit and she could feel it start to pound. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to rub it on his hip, but he deftly kept her away, all the while keeping contact with her chest.

Tom laughed to himself. He knew he had started out the dazed, inexperienced young boy, but he was making up for it and more now. B'Elanna was so desperate that she was trying to rub herself off on his hip. He didn't let her though, enjoying the game of keep-away. When she started begging, he let her. He liked hearing her plead to let her come. He liked hearing her say his name with such real, unbridled desire. The second she started to get mad, though he got a little more serious. He kept his mouth on her nipple, licking and sucking, while he moved his hand down her stomach. He let go of her hands now and cupped her cheek with that hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She sighed happily now that he was making progress towards what she wanted. He let the tips of his fingers explore the soft skin on her thighs inching their way ever inwards. When he grabbed the side of her thong she lifted her hips to let him take them off but he just shook his head and said "Slow down, B'Elanna. No need to rush." She let out an exasperated sigh and let him continue doing what he was doing. He rubbed the smooth fabric of her underwear between his thumb and middle finger. It was incredibly soft and very dainty. Daintier than he would have expected from his warrior girl.

B'Elanna was about to get violent again. Tom was just teasing and touching and all the while she was getting more and more pent up. If he didn't start getting down to business soon she would make him. Just as her thoughts were getting angrier he placed his whole hand over her pussy, cupping it. She heard him gasp, marvelling at the heat that he had created. But she didn't care about that right now. She was hot and ready and she needed to come ten minutes ago. He understood her urgency and started rubbing the palm of his hand in large circles over her clit. The friction of the wet fabric against her skin was wonderful and after just a minute or so of it she was grinding her hips against his hand. She was wantonly moaning his name, telling him to not stop, telling him how good he was and how much she needed him. Suddenly, without warning she felt her orgasm explode through her, sending rippling lightning through her entire body. She bucked and screamed against Tom, her mouth in his shoulder to muffle the sound. She raked her claws down his back trying to hold on while she rode out the waves of pleasure. Feeling herself start to relax again, she did something she had never done during or after sex that surprised and terrified her. She grabbed Tom's head, bit his jaw hard enough to leave a large mark and growled "You're mine. I am claiming you."

Tom was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. He had just made this goddess come shouting his name. And then she had claimed him. Seriously claimed him, like Klingons did to their mates. Not knowing what he was really doing he said casually "I accept" and turned her head and bit down on her jaw as well. She growled in pleasure and threw him off of her. He landed hard on his back, wincing as the pain in his rib flared back up. She ignored his look of pain and lept onto him, pinning his arms down with her knees. She sat facing his cock with her dripping cunt hovering inches from his mouth. He licked his lips looking at it and could feel his dick straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. B'Elanna pushed them down and he sprang free of the confines of them. He heard her gasp low in her throat. He knew that he was a much better lover than most because of his skill, but he couldn't help but be a little proud of his size. He wasn't huge, but he was definitely well-endowed. And by the appreciative noises B'Elanna was making, he assumed he was more sizable than she was used to.

She had never been with someone as large as Tom was. His dick was easily longer than both of her fists put together, but granted, her hands were fairly small. She could tell he was almost ready to come just from rubbing her off, so she decided to only tease him a little... maybe. She leaned her head down and softly blew on his cock, the cold air making it twitch. He gasped and said "That's nice." The praise felt better than it should, so she decided to reward him by taking his balls into one small hand and massaging them. She knew she had to be gentle with those delicate orbs, so she didn't press into him. He moaned softly and involuntarily bucked his hips up once. B'Elanna took the hint and traced her index finger up the length of his shaft, her touch feather-light. Tom panted and whispered her name. The depth of desire in his voice was a little frightening, but at the moment she only wanted to hear that again. Before she had a chance to she felt a jolt run through her body as her underwear was moved to the side and her slit was suddenly prodded with Tom's tongue.

Tom smiled to himself when he heard B'Elanna's surprised yelp. He liked surprising her, even if she didn't. But this time, she absolutely loved it. She took a few moments to situate herself above his face enough that she could relax and then grabbed his cock with her fist. She slowly moved it up and down, twisting her hand back and forth as she did so. He had already had quite an evening and was already close to coming. He forced himself to stay away from it and grabbed B'Elanna's hips, pulling her harder onto his mouth and forcing his tongue inside her waiting opening. He felt her jerk and she started pumping him faster. He didn't know how long they worked on each other like that. But he did know that his tongue was sore and cramped by the time she started moving with a greater sense of urgency, getting ready to come herself.

B'Elanna moved her hand feverishly up and down Tom's throbbing dick. She was extremely impressed that he had been able to wait while she got ready for another orgasm. She knew she couldn't have that kind of control. Tom seemed to sense her sudden haste and began pounding on her clit with his tongue relentlessly, making it feel numb with heat. Right as she felt that coil of tension in her belly loosen, she wrapped her mouth around the top of Tom's dick and slid as much into her mouth as she could. This time she didn't explode and quickly die out, but she had a long, bone-deep orgasm that seemed to last forever. When she started moaning with Tom in her mouth he let out one shout and came forcefully into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could despite being upside down, while riding the waves of pleasure meandering through her body.

Tom was utterly drained. He had worked himself up all day thinking about Torres and she had definitely delivered. Gods, did she deliver. She had moved off of him and was sitting on her heels next to him, still milking the last ounce of pleasure from his spent cock. That was a sight he would never tire of. Her hair was an absolute mess and she was bruised and a little bloody from their play fight, but she looked absolutely glorious. She glowed like he had never seen before and looked more beautiful than he could have ever hoped. Licking the corner of her mouth she looked up at him and gave him a genuine, open smile. Sitting up he gently held her head and said "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met B'Elanna. Thank you."

"I should thank YOU helmboy. I haven't felt anything like that before." Concern crossed her face as she said "You did... like it, didn't you?"

"That was the best I've ever had. And it was only third base!" Tom said as he laughed and kissed her forehead.

B'Elanna pulled him to her bed as they discussed what the "bases" were and exactly what each one entailed. Making him promise to school her more thoroughly later, she started drifting off. "Should you go back to your quarters? I don't want people to gossip..." she said it half-heartedly and Tom knew she didn't really mean it. She was just looking for some assurance. "There's nowhere in the universe I'd rather be than right here." He kissed her softly and felt her relax. Throwing her arm over him and laying her head on his chest she sighed and started to fall asleep.

Tom thought drowsily before drifting off himself that this was a dream and that he was going to wake up any second. But the dull, throbbing pain in his ribs reminded him otherwise and in a strange way the pain gave him comfort. He slept a deep, untroubled sleep for the first time in years and B'Elanna Torres slept just as peacefully in his arms.


End file.
